Hearts Shadow Trilogy: Awakenings
by Yttrias
Summary: After Harry’s fourth year, he begins to experience radical changes, and odd memories not his own. Soon an effort to uncover his lost past is set in motion, and the allies of the past must be reunited in order to stop a new evil. HPxSH crossover.
1. Prologue

-1A/N: The only other story I shall work on. This type has only been done once before to my knowledge and I've decided to try my hand at it. This is a crossover between Harry Potter and Shadow Hearts 1&2. Shadow Hearts is a game for Playstation 2, and a third one is currently in the making. If you do not know anything about Shadow Hearts, then your in luck, because this will explain things as it goes, and I guarantee you that you will be able to understand, and do not need to know about shadow hearts to enjoy(it would help greatly though for seeing things ahead). This is going to be the other trilogy I do. I hope you read and review, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything that may be incorporated within this story. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Shadow Hearts 1,2,&3 belong to the creator of the marvelous games, and company Xseed. This is not for profit so do not sue.

Summary: After Harry's fourth year, he begins to experience radical changes, and odd memories not his own. Soon an effort to uncover his lost past is set in motion, and the allies of the past must be reunited in order to stop a new evil. HPxSH crossover.

Hearts Shadow Trilogy: Awakenings

Prologue:

L.O.C.A.T.I.O.N: Mt Fuji, Japan.

"Hey Rick get over here!" A man in his late forties shouted from deep within the active, but as of the moment non-dangerous volcano.

"What did you find Carl?" Another man Rick in his early fifties asked shaking his head at his associate.

"You'll never believe this, but I think it's a human body." Carl said and Rick blinked in surprise.

"He's right Ricky, a preserved human fossil, found here in the middle of an active volcano. Your going to be famous Ricky!" An overenthusiastic thirty-year old Gen Thomas said happily. He said so in a slight British accent.

Rick slowly made his way over where a sheet covered an oddly body shaped figure. Around him were his companions and fellow workers. Susan, Carl, Gen, Vice, Jara, and many other members of his expedition that he did not bother to find the names, besides the five he knew the names of everyone else was just in the business for the money. Rick was the leader of the expedition, and never did they expect to discover the remains of a human preserved in ash and rock for who knows how many years.

"So Gen what you going to get your son Dean?" Susan asked Gen softly. Gen had not seen his son in over six years, he did send him gifts every one in awhile, and it was the thing he most look forward to on an expedition. Everyone knew Gen would love to return home, but being an ex-agent in the special forces, made him choose to stay away. At least until the ones who hunted him were dead or behind bars.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen him for six years, he rights on occasion, I'm thinking about sending him a samurai outfit, or possibly a sword if able. Then again I haven't yet decided. Maybe I can see him one day soon and give him the other gifts I have for him. I just don't know." Gen said frustratingly.

"So let's see this fossil! Come on! Everyone up!" Rick said sympathizing with Gen, he had his own family he had to stay away from.

"Yes sir! Sir!" Gen said scrambling away from Susan. It was believed within the group that the two were falling for each other, it was never said to their faces though.

"Now Rick, what your about to see is astounding, all your efforts have finally paid off." Vince said

"Yes, I'm happy, but let me see the damn thing for goodness sakes!" Rick yelled causing chuckles from his men. Jara lifted the cloth off and he saw the body for the first time.

It was a young man, about twenty or so dressed in white button down almost tuxedo-like coat. The neck was twisted at an odd angle like it had been snapped by some powerful force. What was most astounding about the man was that he was not fossilized, he seemed to be completely whole and preserved without anything happening to the body. It was quite strange.

"What, what is this?" Rick asked.

"It's a man, guessing around the 1800's by his clothes. This has never been known to happen before, scientists all over the world would want to take a glimpse of this. Your guaranteed to be famous and rich. Now all you need to do is discover how to un-preserve him." Jara said eyes glistening, they were orange eyes.

"Un-preserve?" Rick asked bewildered.

"Yes. As Jara said Carl, her, and I believe that the man could possibly be returned to life, we believe that he is in what one could call suspended animation."

"Really?" Rick asked looking at the body again. This time he saw the eyes, the eyes were blood red, and Rick Serf felt a chill go up his back. He got a bad feeling coming from the man. Something was bad or different about him. Why would he be in a volcano in the first place?

"Ha! Take a picture real quick I can send it off to my son, I'll be able to return home soon, the man who put the bounty on my life died the other day. Another month or so and I'll be leaving. Here, take it when I say." Gen said walking over to the body, he began smiling and gave a thumbs up for the picture to be taken. A flash resounded throughout the chamber of the volcano. Rick Serf again felt the chill travel up his spine and head to other parts of his body, he could have sworn he saw the eyes of the man glow.

(A year later)

Rick Serf became famous for finding the first ever still intact and non-decayed, or ruined fossil of a human. It was put on display in the Museum for dead artifacts and people, the Corpse Museum in Berlin Germany. The man was called the Living Corpse, and many people who had a slight interest in morbid appearances and ideas went to see it. Little did everyone know, the Living Corpse would one day walk again.

A/N: Quick little prologue, those who have played shadow hearts: covenant know who this man is, for those of you who don't, you do not need to know, you will be able to understand in time. We will not return to the corpse for quite a long time, mentions of him may be told, but not the actual corpse. Harry will be in the third chapter, Dumbledore is next chapter. Hope you enjoyed, please read and review.


	2. Chapter One

-1A/N: Here's the second chapter, no Harry until the next chapter, sorry. Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing this, thanks a bunch. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Hearts Shadow Trilogy: Awakenings

Chapter One

L.O.C.A.T.I.O.N: Hogwarts

"Some times one has to take drastic steps." An old man with a long white beard and spectacle-moon glasses sighed exasperatedly. He was dressed in purple robes, and was sitting at a desk, a flaming red and gold bird was on a perch next to him, it glared hatefully around the room. He was currently talking to something, something alive.

"But this is too drastic, hiding what he is, what he can be, what he can do…it's suicidal Albus!" A loud voice shouted at Albus Dumbledore the man with the white beard. The voice came from where a bunch of objects ranging from hats, swords, swirling devices, instruments, and more were scattered about.

"Sometimes one can be a bit suicidal when it is for the good of his country!" The old man around hundred and fifty years old said with enthusiasm. His old fists slammed down on the wooden desk in his office.

"Your country will fall with or without him. It is time for a change!" The voice by the odd items said again, a hat seemed to twitch as this was said.

"What do you know! You're nothing but a flimsy sorting hat, your only use is advice and sorting!"

"If 'advice and sorting' are all I'm good for, then you need to listen to my advice! Whether you like it or not, your country will fall, by His hands or by someone else, it does not matter. The effect has to be ended soon, before it gets out of control!"

"MY country will not fall! I've put to much into it to have it fall by Voldemort, Potter, or a different dark lord, I will protect my people! No one else!"

"Even at the cost of your own humanity?" The sorting hat asked Albus.

"If my humanity is needed as a sacrifice to save my country, I will sacrifice it gladly!"

"Your mind has been twisted and corrupted by the power you have gained, come next year, I shall not sort less you tell him who he is."

"What? You can't do that! We need the sorting, if students are placed in the wrong house…"

"More than one boy has been put in the wrong house do to me, you will do no worse. The house will either continue or change their destinies."

"Very well. Seeing how you are the last of the great sentient creations of the founder, I will not harm you, we will do without your services for the coming year."

"So be it." The Sorting hat said before quickly becoming silent.

The old man sat thinking at his desk. Not even a month ago the Dark Lord known as Voldemort was resurrected. Many of his death eaters had returned to him, and this had set in motion his own secret group. The Order of the Phoenix was one of the only groups to actively protest Voldemort and other dark lords, it had been founded in the late 1800's and had had many leaders, the current leader was Albus.

The previous year the school Hogwarts had been the host of the Triwizard Tournament, and had ended up having two champions. One of the champions Cedric Diggory had been slain by Voldemort, the other was lucky to escape with his life.

Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived, had been an important piece in the resurrection of Lord Voldemort. A duel had commenced at everyone that the evil wizard had killed came out of his wand, it was quite a lot. It ended right after the Potters, more would have continued to come, but this was where he began to worry.

Never did he suspect that Harry's parents would ever see or talk to the boy, he had been hoping that they would have died in the attack of Godric's Hollow, and would stay dead. Luckily they did indeed stay dead, but the brief contact may have awakened some of Harry's abilities, he might soon be remembering his past. His first or possibly second past, he would have to make sure to wipe the boys memories clean of any memories possibly gained.

There was a reason Albus had known the Potter's would be dead, oh yes, he knew. He was the one who arranged for Voldemort to find out, if he was right the traitor had gone against him and helped rise his old master. All the better it would save the gruesome task that would eventually have to come, he could under no circumstances allow the boy to learn of his pasts. It would ruin everything.

Since the day he was born, since the day he had head the two prophecies, he had been extremely careful, he needed to make sure that the boy did not learn anything he should not have. Three times in his school days did it happen, one the day he flew in with the Weasley's car, one after the Chamber of Secret's incident, and another right after the brat had heard a prophecy by Trelawney. Those three incidents had slightly awakened a very small part of his past, fortunately he was able to get rid of all it in time.

Albus was extremely surprised that the incident with Voldemort did not awaken any other memories, and for that he was extremely worried, it was why he now had many people watching over the boy. At the slightest sign of disturbance he would rush over and eradicate them. He had to do so before all the memories were regained, or before his past identity was revealed to him. If it was he would go onto phase two, kill him.

Everything he did he did for his country, for his power, for his fame, for his riches, and for his goal. He would let nothing stand in the way of his goals…nothing. He was thought to be a hero, the most powerful wizard alive, the most kindest, all were lies. Except the most powerful, with his influence he could do much, and he would continue to maintain his act, his air of innocence. Hopefully the boy would not awaken, hopefully nothing he feared would come to pass, he would strike first if it came to that.

A knock at his door startled him from his thoughts and his smile widened when he saw who it was.

"Ah, I was just hoping to talk to you. Do take a seat Lucius. We have much to discuss."

A/N: Harry is next chapter, and yes if you can't tell Dumbledore is a bit corrupt, not evil. Already huge twists, a bit shorter than the last chapter, but no matter, next chapter should be a bit longer. I hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be out sometime soon. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter Two

-1AN: Here's the next chapter, thanks for reviewing emerald. Enjoy.

Hearts Shadow Trilogy: Awakenings

Chapter Two

"_Kill the spare." _A flash of green light.

"_A memory. Preserved in a diary for fifty years."_

"_Too cowardly, gone forever, most faithful."_

"_Crucio."_

"_Untie him!"_

"_Do not lie to me!"_

"_I said bow!"_

"_Obedience is a virtue, I will teach it before you die."_

"_A mother's love, yes I can see that."_

"_I can touch him now!"_

"_Kill Him!" _

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry Potter age 14 woke screaming in his small bed in the smallest room of the Dursley household. A loud pounding as if someone was sleepily making their way to his room was heard.

Harry Potter winced as the light from the hall lit his room and his beefy whale of an uncle glared at him threateningly.

"Boy! What is the meaning of this? Every night since you've come from that blasted school of yours you've awoken us up by screaming. It ends now or I swear, boy freakiness or no, I will make it." The beefy man Vernon Dursley growled to the boy was gripping the sheets and pale as could be. Mr. Dursley gave no notice.

"I'm sorry Uncle. It won't happen again. It was a nightmare that's all." the boy Harry Potter said quickly. The man grumbled to himself.

"Very well. If it happens one more time, the other freaks will have to find you a new place to stay. The only reason we put up with you is because…Never mind, ignore that. Remember boy, one peep and your out on the streets!" Mr. Dursley said finally walking out and shutting the door. If he would have been more awake he may have realized the lose flooring, but fortunately for Harry he didn't.

Harry Potter was not a normal boy, indeed none of his friends or even enemies were normal. Harry Potter was a very skinny boy, glasses, an odd lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, and of course being a wizard.

Yes, a wizard. Being able to do all sorts of magic, not pull a rabbit out of your hat magic, but real actual magic. Like automatically cleaning, knocking someone out, disarming a person, conjuring snakes, or many other magic spells and creations.

Harry Potter was not normal by muggle(non-magic peoples) or wizards. He currently had a terrible enemy, one who had been out to kill him since he was not even a little over a year old. He had had three major brushes with the evil wizard, the dark wizard whom the wizarding folk called Lord Voldemort. He had even survived the unblockable killing curse, earning him the title as the boy-who-lived.

His first year at Hogwarts school of and wizardry he had stopped Voldemort from obtaining the Sorcerer's Stone and stopping his return to power and immortality. His second year a giant snake went around petrifying students and trying to kill when it could, it came from the fabled Chamber of Secrets. That year Harry went down and fought both the giant snake(a Basilisk) and Tom Marvolo Riddle the Heir to Slytherin. After destroying the memory preserved in a diary and learning that Riddle was actually Voldemort he once again stopped Voldemort's return to power.

In Harry's third year at Hogwarts the escapee from Azkaban was after him and the Dementors caused problems. Needless to say by the end of the year it was proven to him that the Azkaban(wizarding prison) escapee Sirius Black was not to blame and it was really Ron's rat Scabbers who betrayed his parents. Peter Pettigrew(Wormtail/Scabbers) escaped and Sirius continued to go on the run and hide, Peter Pettigrew disappeared and was eventually discovered to have helped Voldemort regain his strength.

Last year the Triwizard Tournament was played and a death eater disguised as a professor entered him in hoping to get him killed or complete the tournament. The first task was dragons, the second was an event underwater, and the third was a huge dangerous maze. Needless to say he and Cedric the other Hogwarts champion reached the cup first and decided upon a joint victory. The cup ended up being a portkey, and led to a graveyard where Cedric was killed and Voldemort returned to body. He and Voldemort dueled and Harry escaped by the same portkey, after priori-incantum distracted Voldemort and his followers. Upon returning back to Hogwarts with Cedric's dead body, things began to spiral downwards. First the defense professor proved to be a death eater in polygenic potion, and second Dumbledore began looking at him strangely. Harry swore he saw a glint of triumphant in his eyes afterward, it unnerved him. He was then sent back to the Dursley's. That was where he was now.

Harry Potter kept having the same dreams, dreams of him and Voldemort. Cedric had been killed by Voldemort, and his parents had as well, it seemed people around him were killed. It seemed odd that even today of all days the dreams would continue to torment him.

What was special about this day? This day it was his birthday, he was turning fifteen in approximately ten minutes. Uncle Vernon had not even realized that it was Harry's birthday. Even if he did he would not care, no he wouldn't care at all. His snowy white owl Hedwig had flown off, abandoned him like everyone else.

No one had written to him. Since the day he arrived at the Dursley's he had no longer received any mail. Thus it was he took to listening to the news, reading newspapers out of rubbish bins, and just listening to gossip. Despite his searching it seemed no hide or hair of Voldemort was even seen or heard of.

Voldemort was playing it cool; the only question was why. What was he waiting for? Was the wizarding world prepared for him? The theft of a statue at a muggle museum, a back heist, and the disappearance of a man named Higgs seemed the only things of any relevance. He could not see Voldemort robbing a muggle museum or bank, and Higgs was a fifty-year old man who was a body guard for the Prime Minister; so that was out as well.

Harry glanced at the clock and watched as the clock approached his birthday. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tock! It was now his birthday he was now fifteen years old.

"Happy birthday to me." Harry sung to himself, right as he was finishing singing himself a birthday song, a flash of light exploded throughout the room.

Pure white, hot light flooded the room, and immediately Harry was worried about the muggle neighbors and his Aunt and Uncle. He need not worry, the light was invisible to all, but him. It washed over him and created a feeling of incredible sorrow and power, it began to change the boy-who-lived.

It started at his feet and worked its way up, his whole body was once extremely lacking nutrition and slowly began to gain more fat, causing him to look as he would had he not been mistreated the first ten years of his life. His eyes which were once a brilliant emerald green now dulled and became a pale green-with a very slight tint of red. His hair which was once jet black now had a slight dark red in it. His lightning bolt scar that had once been upon his forehead all but disappeared only to reappear on his right hand. His eyes which had once been hindered by glasses began to become blurry by wearing them, the glasses slowly fell off his face and he could see clearly.

The light had done more than just alter his appearance physically, but had changed his clothing as well. No longer did he wear nasty Dudley hand-downs, but his own outfit, and it wasn't purely muggle, it had wizarding attributes as well. He wore long black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a nice black leather jacket. A cape was wrapped around his neck and went down to the floor, it made billowing motions when he moved.

That was not all either, for his wand had disappeared. Where it used to sit were now two spiked gloves pulsing with magic power and fighting potential. Harry went to pick up the gloves to examine them and they flew strait to his hand. He blinked in confusion and then grinned, he was going to have some fun come morning.

Harry Potter watched as the white light disappeared and left him as he was, figuring he would figure it out in the morning he went back to sleep; no longer dreaming of terrible things.

Little did he know; he was not the only one who was becoming altered in appearance, for throughout the world others were changing as well, and a petrified man's heart in an underwater military base began to beat.

A/N: How was it? So Harry has gone through a slight change, and he is not the only one either as will be seen. Next chapter or the one following will have the first bits of action. Please read and review, hope you enjoyed. Anyone reading my other story, a chapter should be out real soon.


End file.
